


Sherstrade 6 - Hurt Greg and Nurse Sherlock

by TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead



Series: Drabbles/Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead/pseuds/TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Greg gets injured on a case (not one he's working on with Sherlock) and when Sherlock gets the call, he freaks out! Greg is fine and once he's out of hospital, he finds out Sherlock wants to work every case with him (even the boring ones), turns out Sherlock is so afraid of Greg getting hurt again, he sticks to Greg like glue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherstrade 6 - Hurt Greg and Nurse Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/gifts).



> All credit for the ideas goes to loveinthemindpalace on tumblr (eragon19 on ao3) as always :)

**Greg's POV**

 

I had to call him, I knew I did. He would find out eventually if he didn't already know... Stupid criminals and their guns! Because of the latest case, I had a bullet through my thigh and I really didn't want to have to tell Sherlock. He'd kill me, I knew he would. But still, when I came around from the operation to find Sally holding out my phone to me, I knew I had to call him. She knew it too.

I thanked her for waiting with me and then she left to tell the rest of the Yard how I was and I found Sherlock's number to press call. It rang an agonising three times before Sherlock picked up.

"Greg? Why didn't you call yesterday? What's wrong?"

"Sherlock! Am I glad to hear your voice? Fucking murderer shot me in the leg."

"You were shot?! Why didn't anybody notify me? Are you at Bart's? I'm coming right now!"

"I'm fine, honestly. But yes, that's where I am. You don't have to come, I can wait."

Sherlock could be heard huffing in irritation, "Gregory Lestrade, I'm waiting for a taxi and I'll be there as soon as I can. No arguments."

I laughed breathily as Sherlock hung up. Sherlock opened the door surprisingly soon and ran to my bedside, "They wouldn't show me the reports, please tell me you're alright."

"Yes. I'm fine." I reached for Sherlock and cupped his cheek, "Promise. Now come here, I've missed you. I think I deserve a kiss."

Sherlock hummed softly and nodded, kissing me gently. Well, it was gently to begin with, anyway. It grew more and more passionate until both of us had to break away to breathe, "Satisfied?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Never! But I am okay, I promise. They took the bullet out and they have to analyse it all and stuff as evidence but when it's done, apparently Anderson wants to give it back to me as a souvenir. I won't be out of here until tomorrow and I won't be walking properly for a few months but I'll fully recover eventually. Nothing but a scar."

Sherlock nodded but seemed like he didn't quite believe me, "I'll take no cases until you're on your feet again, I can stay at home and make sure you have everything you need."

"You don't have to-" one look at Sherlock's face made me rethink that sentence, "Thanks."

 

* * *

 

It wasn't that I disliked Sherlock or anything of the sort but after weeks without a second to myself, it did get a little too much. He hadn't even let me use the toilet without standing outside the door in case something happened for the first day or so! Sherlock was bored of being stuck at home and I was going stir crazy because I had a bored Sherlock stuck at home with me.

Finally, I was emailed the details of a case I could start work on when I got back to work tomorrow, "Sherlock! Look at this."

I held out the laptop and Sherlock peered at it, eyes lighting up in excitement before narrowing, "Are you sure you're up to it? I know they offered you another week off." he was clearly trying to hide how much the case appealed to him. Any case was good after this long with nothing, I knew that because I felt the same.

"You could help me. You're not on sick leave, you come on the case too." I suggested.

Naturally, Sherlock jumped at the idea. The trouble was that it was only the beginning...

Every case I got from then on, no matter how boring, Sherlock insisted I took him with me. Even if it was just a routine questioning, Sherlock wouldn't let me out of his sight. Only when it came to the paperwork did he leave me alone. As much as I loved having Sherlock around, there was clearly a problem and I needed to bring it up. It probably would have been better to ask when it wasn't four in the morning and I hadn't just been brought an apology coffee from Sherlock because he woke me up again playing his violin but then again, I wasn't exactly good at finding the right time to ask difficult questions.

Sherlock came to sit beside me with his own mug and leant into my side, still trying to make up for ruining my sleep.

"Sherlock, why do you keep going on all the cases I have now?" I asked quietly as my free arm wound around Sherlock's waist.

Sherlock looked at me with confusion but it was obvious he was faking it. I knew Sherlock well enough to recognise that in him, "I always go on your cases, that's what I do. Don't you want me there?"

"Of course I want you there! I just don't understand why you're suddenly going on every case I have even if it's really boring."

Sherlock huffed a sigh, "You got shot." he murmured.

"Yes, I...I know that." I turned to face Sherlock, trying to show him how much I really didn't understand, "That was months ago, you know I'm fully recovered now."

Sherlock shook his head, "That isn't the point. You got shot on a case when I wasn't there." he looked at me with a fear I'd never seen before in his eyes.

"That doesn't make it your fault. You know that, don't you?"

"I do but - I can't stop you going on cases but I can stop you going alone. If it happens again, I don't want to be away from you." Sherlock reached for me, cupping my cheek in his hand, "I don't want you to get hurt again and if you do, I want to be there to look after you."

I set down my mug so I could properly face Sherlock. It made sense, I should have seen it before. Sherlock was just afraid of me getting injured again. I needed to set him straight but how did I do that without making him think I didn't want him around any more?

Sherlock ducked his head down to hide and I realised how long I'd been silent, "You're angry. I'm sorry I'm so clingy, I just-"

I tilted Sherlock up to face me by the chin and my expression must have cut him off, "You don't need to be sorry for anything. But you also don't need to go with me to every case all the time, I'm not going to get hurt and if I did, I'll make sure that you'll be the first to know. I'll tell all the squad to have your number ready and call me the second they think something serious has happened, I promise."

"It's not the same, I need to be there for you. I failed last time. I can't fail again, I won't."

"It's not failing." I allowed my hand to card gently through Sherlock's curls, "It's my fault and the fault of the guy with the gun that I got shot and nothing to do with you. You were there for me and I know you always will be."

Sherlock leant into my hand without thinking,"I want to stay with you all the time. I'm scared you'll get hurt if I don't."

"It's okay, love. I'm not going to get hurt." I pulled him into a hug and nuzzled into his neck, "I'm not going to get hurt and if I do, it won't be your fault for not being there. You don't need to be with me all the time."

Sherlock was quiet for a moment, then spoke very softly, "You really don't blame me?"

"Oh, Sherlock, of course not. I don't blame you at all, this isn't your fault.I don't blame you and I'm not mad at you. I love you." I kissed his neck gently.

"I love you too. So much."

"You know you can skip the boring cases if you want to and I'll be fine."

"I...might have to do that. As much as I adore being around you, some of those cases are really dull." 


End file.
